


Drunk in love

by TheRobronLife



Series: Fanfic Requests [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: This is a fanfic requested from the lovely asia+carter.Chapter 1 'would love something with drunk Robert being jealous, flirty,embarrassing Aaron' here it is





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asia+carter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asia%2Bcarter).



> Sorry I haven't updated these, been busy with school and other fanfics. If you have a fanfic request feel free to ask in the comments xx

Aaron looked into his pint glass, his first and only pint of the night. He was knackered and just wanted to go to sleep. He felt something lightly poke his ear.

'A. A.'

'Robert you've had enough.' Aaron said to the man slumped on his shoulder, five points into good knows how many.

'I love you.' He slurred. 'Your so shpeshial. And lorrrvely.'

'Robert.' Aaron said sternly as he helped Robert up on his stool. ' Come on mate.'

'You know who you remind me off?'

'No. What?'

'Adam.'

'Oh lovely.'

'It's, it's the hair!'

'Ok mate whatever you say.'

'Aaron.'

'Yes?'

'Before you came into my life, my life was like a blunt pencil! Pointless. But now, you've come into my life, you've also sharpened my pencil!' Robert slurred.

'Well what can I say, I'm nice like that.'

Robert look up at Aaron, smiling like an idiot. He then stood up and went over, and pulled the rope that was attached to the last orders bell. He yanked on it, grabbing everyone's attention like some mad town crier.

'EVERYONE! LOOK! LOOK AT MY TEDDY BEAR OVER THERE!' Robert pointed straight at Aaron, who turned bright red. 'I LOVE MY FUZZY BUBBY BEAR!' 

'Rob, stop!' Aaron blushed a deeper shade of red, as Robert shrieked out his nickname.

'NO! EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW I LOVE YOU!' His voice cracked slightly a she said 'love'.

'Come on mate, back room.' Aaron went over to guide Robert to the back of the pub.

'Aaron.'

'Uh huh.'

'Please can I have some toast?' He looked at Aaron like a five year old. Aaron smiled-gosh he was too cute.

'Ok babe.'

'With jam?'

'Baby we don't have any jam.' Robert looked wide-eyed at Aaron. His eyes became wet and he looked panicked.

'Rob?' Aaron asked. 'Are you going to cry?'

'No jam.' Robert whispered. 

'Ok, lets get you to bed. You're tired.' He heaved all six foot of his fiancé up the stairs and plonked him on the bed. He took of his shoes, trousers and shirt so he was just in his pants and socks. Robert was out like a light.

'N'night, my lanky giraffe.' Calling him by his secret nickname.


End file.
